Even the best laid plans backfire,
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: Tristan's back from Military School, Rory's done with Dean and Jess is now at Chilton? What will happen when Tristan and Rory plan to show Jess it's over? Who's gonna fall for who? R&R to find out
1. The plan

Rory could feel his eyes on her back and it made her uncomfortable. She hated it when Tristan looked at her, it made her feel like a piece of meat. He's been doing it more and more lately since he heard about her and Dean breaking up.

Just thinking about Dean brought tears to her eyes, it had only been 2 weeks since the messy and very nasty breakup and Dean was already with another girl. The thought of the two of them together made her sick to her stomach.

But as the teacher continued on his speech she felt very uncomfortable. He hadn't been the same old Tristan since coming back from Military school, how he swung that still bewilders Rory but he was back and it sucked.

It had actually been nice while he was gone because then Rory only had to put up with Paris and not Paris and Tristan who she thought were secretly working together to ruin her life. The teacher suddenly stopped talking and that caused Rory to snap back to reality.

She looked around the class and they were all looking at the door. Rory looked at the door and saw her worst nightmare. She didn't expect to ever see him again let alone in Chilton. Her face went ghost white with horror, not only would she have Tristan to deal with but now Jess?

Tristan sensed her discomfort and gave the guy a once over. He had seen him before, his name not coming to mind he just watched as he looked at Rory as if he had won. That made Tristan sick, granted he had been one of them up until Military school; which he was never doing again. He rubbed the back of Rory's arm in the hope that it was sending her the message that he was just trying to help her deal. She flinched at first but then turned around and gave him a thank look before turning back around and trying to pay attention.

That's when the plan hit Tristan like a stack of bricks. This guy gave Tristan the once over while trying to get Rory to look at him. Tristan scribbled something down on piece of paper and tossed it at Rory as the bell rang. He went to his locker and waited for her to come.

When she got there her mystery man was right behind her and Tristan felt a sense of protectiveness come over him. When Rory stood next to Tristan the guy went to his locker that was actually like across the hall.

"Hey Ror when did you want to get together tonight?"

"What?" She asked turning different shades of red. Tristan mouthed play along and cocked his head towards mystery man. "Oh I don't know, whenever."

"Cool how about we hang at your house after school?"

"Sounds great." She winked at him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall.

"Okay Mary, spill who's the dude?"

"His name is Jess, we liked each other while I was together with Dean then he left. I guess I was kinda hurt and now he's back and I don't know what he's doing here."

"Well then I have the perfect plan."

"Do tell."

"Well we just make him believe that we're madly in love. That'll send him the hint, don't you think?"

"It might work, but who knows."

"So how do you think we should go about this considering he's probably in all our classes?"

"We'll handle it as things happen." They walked the rest of the way to class in silence and secretly both Rory and Tristan were jumping for joy. Maybe this was all Tristan needed to admit his true feelings to Rory.

Once in class Tristan didn't like the way Jess was starring at Rory, it was like he was planning his attack on her or something. So Tristan leaned forward and gave Rory and gentle kiss. Jess's mouth formed an "O" as and most of the class. But only the two knew that it was all a plan.

"This is gonna be fun." Rory thought to herself as the teacher came in and started teaching.

So that's the end of Chapter 1, I hope you guys liked it. More is gonna happen but I had to get the plan out there, please review and tell me what you think!


	2. The Truth

During lunch Rory sat alone as usual and thought how she had gotten herself into her plan with Tristan. It was like he actually cared and that made Rory wondered about what was really going on. Tristan may say he's changed but Tristan will always be Tristan.

As she ate her lunch she saw that Jess was nowhere to be found which was a relief. She knew why she was so like scared around Jess but Tristan only knew the lie that she had told him.

Just as she said Tristan's name in her head, prince charming himself came rushing towards Rory. She just smiled and made it seem to everyone around them they were dating.

"Hey Mare guess what?"

"What?"

"I talked to that Jess guy."

"You did what!" She exclaimed causing people to look at them.

"Yeah, he came up to me after class and we had a nice talk."

"About what?"

"Well he said that you still had feelings for him and that you were just using me to get to him."

"That ass."

"Oh yeah and it gets better. He told me that you slept with him and that's why you and Dean broke up."

"I didn't sleep with him."

"Then what did happen?" Her face went white when she thought back to that night. Just thinking about it made her scared of Jess and of what he could do. Tristan just starred at her as she started hyperventilating. She quickly stood and left the cafeteria and as soon as she was out the doors she started running. She needed to get away from everything that he was associated with.

Tristan chased after her and he finally caught her in the park that was near by the school. She was sitting on a bench looking around scared and like someone was going to jump out and kill her. He gently touched her arm and she jumped into the air.

"Hey relax okay?" He asked as she looked at him horrified. "What happened?"

"Dean and I went to a party one night in Stars Hollow and Jess was there. Well after Dean had been drinking he and Jess started fighting first just insulting each other then they started hitting each other. I tried to break up the fight but then Jess started hitting me and Dean was lying on the ground helpless and like passed out."

"He hit you?"

"Yeah, do you remember how I was gone all that time?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah well I was…" Her voice trailed off and the tears started to flow. Tristan just wrapped his arms around her and held her as she sobbed into his shirt. He balled his fists and tried to remain calm but it wasn't working. After awhile he stood up and grabbed Rory's hand, they were headed back to Chilton to see Jess and show him not to mess with Rory.

He found Jess in the courtyard flirting with some chick that Tristan had probably hooked up with but couldn't remember her name, so he just pulled Jess up by his arm that was freely resting on her thigh. Jess looked at him like he was stupid and that he was going to regret it.

"So Jess I have a question to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What the hell possessed you to lay a hand on her?"

"I didn't touch her."

"That's not what I hear and I'm gonna side with Rory on this one. I have half a mind to just slug you, but I won't because you're not worth it. But I'll tell you this, you lay one hand on my girlfriend ever again, I'll kill you." Jess just smirked at Tristan like he was going to hit him. Jess threw the first punch and Tristan knew that if he got caught fighting again he would be dead. So he just let Jess hit him and everyone around knew that Jess was fighting unfairly because they didn't want Tristan to leave again.

When a teacher finally came and broke it up Tristan had managed to get at least 3 hits in and he was bleeding. He was rushed to the nurse with Rory right by his side then taken to the Headmaster's office for his punishment.

"So who wants to tell me what happened in the courtyard?" He looked between the two boys.

"He threatened me and I hit him." Jess said thinking he wouldn't get in any trouble because he was new.

"Yeah and he kept hitting me even after I didn't hit back, I mean that's unfair and unjust fighting." Tristan smiled at the Headmaster then cocked his head and smirked at Jess.

"Yes so that means that Jess you will have 2 days of out of school suspension and Tristan you will have 1."

"What are you going to tell my father?"

"I will tell your father that you need a day off of school. God knows we don't want another scene like the last one."

"Thank you Headmaster."

"You two are dismissed for the rest of the day." Tristan left the office smirking at Jess.

"I won." He said as they were walking down the hallway.

"Yeah this time, but just wait till I get Rory."

"Leave me alone Jess." Both boys stopped and faced the short girl standing behind them.

"Rory shouldn't you be in class?"

"No I'm going home."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel well."

"Well Rory I can give you a ride, later Jess." Tristan threw his arm around Rory's arms as they walked to their lockers. Jess just followed them and Tristan had to keep his anger in check. He didn't need to be shipped off to Military School again. Rory grabbed his hand and he felt a lot calmer.

They stood in front of Tristan's car and watched Jess leave. Tristan didn't know where they were gonna go and so he looked at Rory.

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

"Stars Hollow." He started the car and they were off. He wanted to meet up with Jess and or Dean to take out his aggression.


	3. Star Hollows

Tristan pulled into Rory's driveway and they just sat there in the car. They just looked at each other. Rory finally spoke after they had been sitting there for 15 minutes.

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure." They got out of the car and Rory led the way into the house. Tristan remembered the only other time he was actually in the house. It was right before he was shipped off to Military School.

She went into the kitchen and left Tristan to his own devices. He just sat on the couch and touched his cheek. It still hurt and he knew it was going to hurt even more tomorrow. Rory came back in into the living room; she had a tired look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"No coffee."

"Ah, caffeine addict going through withdrawal, bad combo. Come on, let's go find some coffee."

"You sure? Last time I checked you didn't drink coffee."

"That was until I had to get up at the crack of dawn."

"Poor Tristan." They left the house and started walking towards town. Tristan grabbed Rory's hand and she gave him a weird look. "What are you doing?"

"Um…Jess." He gave her his smirk and she actually smiled. It was kind of weird walking around Star Hollows with Tristan. They passed Doosey's Market and saw Dean and his latest Bimbo. Tristan couldn't resist a good insult so they walked in and Tristan picked up some chips and walked towards Dean's line.

"Hell bagboy how's it going?"

"Tristan."

"Ya know, Rory was too good for you. I mean who gets drunk and then lets some guy hit their girlfriend? Oh that's right you do. Well we'll be going now."

"So your with Tristan now?" Dean asked looking right at Rory who had a sudden burst of confidence.

"Yeah am I, but what do you care? Go back to your bimbo." Tristan had to stifle a laugh as they left.

"So where now?"

"Luke's."

"Okay." As they walked people looked at them Rory left like she was showing off Tristan. They walked into Luke's Luke just looked at them and Rory felt that she had to give an explanation.

"Luke, don't worry he's nice."

"Yeah I bet."

"Coffee please, then we're going to see Mom."

"That sounds like fun."

"Yeah, just wait till she sees the coffee." Rory pulled Tristan out of there before Luke got his hands on him.

"We're going to see your mom?"  
"Yeah I have to tell her that I left school." Tristan just nodded as they walked past Miss Patty's. She just looked at Tristan and made him feel uncomfortable as she undressed him with her eyes.

As they walked towards the inn, they past Jess and Tristan waved like the jackass he was. Jess started walking towards him until he saw Luke give him the evil look.

When they finally got to the inn, Tristan suddenly got nervous. He didn't know why it wasn't like he hasn't met her before. She was sitting at the desk fighting with some guy who was being an ass. She looked up and gave a strange look at her daughter.

"Rory what are you doing home?"

"I didn't feel good and Tristan got suspended so he gave me a ride."

"What'd you do?" She asked looking right at Tristan.  
"Jess hit me."

"Why?"

"I told him to leave Rory alone and he hit me."

"You're a good kid bible boy. So how long have you two been together?"  
"What?"

"I saw you guys holding hands and he gave you a kiss. So spill."

"Today."

"That's good."

"You're not mad?"

"No, I happy."

"Okay."

"You guys should have something to eat."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem."


	4. Spending the night

Tristan looked at Rory, she looked like an angel that had been broken by guys who supposedly "loved" her. Tristan used to be that kind of guy but he could never do that to Rory. She was like his one weakness.

He didn't know if he could keep end of the "plan" without falling for her. She gave him a strange look causing to him to shake his head.

"What?"

"You were starring at me."

"Sorry I spaced."

"I should really start my homework."

"Same here. Wanna help me?"

"Sure, but you cause any distractions I get to hit you."

"Got it." They started their homework and worked late into the night. Rory hadn't expected Tristan to stay that late.

The phone rang and Rory ran to it. She tripped over something on the floor and crashed to the floor. Tristan ran into the room and found her laughing on the floor. She motioned for him to answer the phone. He looked at her strangely and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bible boy? Why are you answer my phone?"

"Rory fell to the floor and started laughing, so she made me answer."

"Oh well tell her that I have to pull an all-nighter for this wedding. So I won't be home till morning, so she's on her own."

"Will do."

"Thanks." He hung up and looked at Rory.

"Your mom has to work later."

"Oh, are you hungry?"

"Starved."

"Pizza or Chinese?"

"How about both?"

"Works for me." She dialed the phone and ordered the food as Tristan turned on the TV. She sat down next to him and looked at him. He had changed since the Military School and in the good way. He wasn't the playboy he used to be, it was like he grew up. She didn't know how well this "plan" was going to work because she was already feeling something she shouldn't be feeling for a plan. It was supposed to be a business deal where no emotions should get involved but when Tristan called her his girlfriend it made it real.

She had had feelings for Tristan ever since they shared the kiss when her and Dean broke up for the first time. The kiss was innocent in nature but Rory felt that deep down that somehow it was supposed to happen. But the fear of him saying that it meant nothing kept her from saying anything.

When the food came Tristan paid for the food. Rory insisted that he didn't have to and Tristan kept saying that he wanted to. They were watching some old movie on TV and enjoying each other company when someone knocked at the door. Rory answered it and Jess was standing there. She took a step back and Tristan knew automatically that something wasn't right. He came up behind Rory and Jess's face went from no emotion to a smirk.

"Hey Jess, what can I do for you?"  
"I need to talk to Rory."

"She doesn't want to talk to you, okay?"

"Stay out of this Tristan, this is between me and Rory."

"Leave me alone, Jess."

"No Rory I love you."

"Dude just listen to her and leave."

"Shut up, I hit beat you up once and I have no problem doing it again."

"Jess please leave." Rory went to shut the door but Jess stopped her and grabbed her arm. He wouldn't let go and Rory got a face of horror. Tristan grabbed Jess's hand and shoved him against the wall.

"She said leave." He got a deep breath and realized that Jess was drunk. "Rory go, he's drunk."

"No I'm not gonna leave you alone with him."

"Let me go Tristan."

"Not until you leave and don't come back." Tristan pushed him out the door and watched him leave. He looked at Rory's arm and it was all red where Jess had his arm. "Does it hurt?"

"A little."

"Put some ice on it." He got some ice and put it on her wrist. She just looked at him.

"Thank you."

"Its nothing, what are boyfriends for?"

"I don't know." She sat back down on the couch and grabbed another slice of pizza.

"It's getting late and I should get home." Tristan fished in his pocket and got out his car keys. Rory just looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Or you can stay here?" She said barely audible.

"Do you want me to?"

"What if Jess comes back?"

"You can't answer my question with a question."

"I would like you to stay." She looked like a little kid who had just done something wrong.

"Okay then, I have to make one phone call." He fished out his phone and called his house. "Hey I'm not gonna be home tonight. Yeah I know but it wasn't my fault so he said to just stay home and relax. Love you too mom." Rory smiled at him. "What?"

"I've never heard you tell your mom you loved her, its cute."

"Yeah she's the one who got me out of Military School." He sat back down and soon Rory was fast asleep on his shoulder. He soon fell asleep too and they spent the night sleeping on her couch.

The next morning Lorelai came in and saw them fast asleep together. It was cute she didn't want to wake them so she just left them to sleep. When she left for work she left Rory a note. When Rory finally woke up around 11 she realized that she was late for school. She rushed into the kitchen and found the note from her mom. She signed in relief and went back into the living room and woke Tristan.

"Oh shit you're late for school." He jumped up and started towards the door, she just looked at him and laughed.

"I'm not going to school today."

"Oh, now people are gonna think we're sleeping together."

"Let them."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know.'

"I have to check in at home would you like to join me?"

"Sure, just let me change." When Rory came out of her room, they left and Tristan was really nervous.

"You know you're going to meet the infamous Mr. Dugrey who sent his only kid to Military school and the sweet women you forced him to pull me out. So be prepared for lots of fighting."

"Tristan relax."

"I am relaxed."

Author's note: I know I update a lot but I get really bored during Computer and I have nothing to do. The next chapter is going to meet Tristan's parents. Also things may seem like they are moving fast but they aren't. Hope you enjoy, R&R!


	5. Meeting The Dugreys

As Tristan drove to his house Rory silently started freaking out. This plan was spinning out of control. She was afraid to ask Tristan if he said it was just a plan but she grew confidence.

"Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…this "plan" isn't really a plan is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this "plan" that we started. Now my mother believes it, Luke, Jess, Dean, everybody at school, even I'm starting to believe it."

"Well it started out like a plan but when you told me that Jess hit you, I guess I forgot all about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I like you Rory. So why can't we actually be together?"

"Wow."

"What?"  
"Nothing its just that I'm glad I brought it up."

"Me too." He grabbed her hand as they pulled into the driveway of his house. His house was huge; the front was covered in windows and vines. It looked very historical. They walked into the house and instantly heard voices screaming at each other.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" His mother walked into the foyer and saw that Tristan wasn't alone. She smiled at Rory and hugged her son. "Mom this is Rory."

"Rory it's nice to meet you."

"Its nice meeting you also, Mrs. Dugrey."

"Is dad home?"

"Your father is in the study if you would like to speak to him."

"Thanks mom." Tristan ran his hand through his hair something Rory had noticed he was doing since they had left her house.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, stay here I'll be right back." He turned and started waking towards the study. He took a deep preparing himself for the worst. "Hello dad."

"Tristan are you okay?" His father stood up and walked towards his son inspecting his cheek. "We'll sue."

"No its okay, it was some stupid fight."

"Why were you fighting?"

"Jess had done something to my girlfriend a couple of weeks ago and I threatened him. He hit me and I didn't fight back for fear of being spent back to Military School."

"Well if you fought back I would have understand. Would this girlfriend be the girl that you were depressed about leaving? I believe her name was Rory."

"Yes."

"Well bring the girl I want to meet the girl who's changed my son from the playboy to a gentleman." Tristan rushed out into the foyer.

"He wants to meet you." Tristan looked a little nervous.

"Don't worry Tristan, parents love me." She laughed at his nervousness. They walked into the study and Rory turned on the "Gilmore Charm" that she had perfected over the years.

"Hello I'm Mr. Dugrey."

"Lorelai Gilmore or Rory."

"It's a pleasure to meet the girl who's got my son so smitten." They shared a laugh and Tristan turned so many shades of red. "How are you Emily and Richard?"

"They're good as to be expected."

"How is your mother?"

"She's good."

"Tristan son relax." Tristan just smirked at his father.

"I'm fine dad."

"So Rory I hear you cause a fight yesterday?"

"Well I guess its my fault for having such a protective boyfriend." Tristan liked the sound of that, Rory's boyfriend. It was like a dream come true for him. He smiled and looked at his father. "You've raised a fine son Mr. Dugrey."

"Thank you. Now you two can run along and have fun. Tristan will you going to school tomorrow?"  
"Yes dad. We'll see you later." They left and Rory started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You looked like a deer caught in headlights."

"Yeah well I was nervous."

"Oh just wait till you meet my grandparents."

"When's that?"

"Friday."

"You tell two days before that I have to actually meet Emily and Richard Gilmore as your boyfriend? That's not fair."

"Yeah just wait until they want to have your family over too."

"Oh that's gonna be easy, we've gone over there for dinner on numerous occasions."

"But not as my boyfriend."

"So, piece of cake." He led her into his room. She looked around and it was huge.

"This is your room?"

"Yeah, I know its really big but it's fun to have people over."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I have a huge bed." He winked his eye and Rory actually smiled. The thought of having sex with Tristan wasn't such a bad thought, she hadn't ever thought of having sex with Dean. Why was she thinking of having sex with Tristan? She would do it when she was ready.

"Tristan you should get your mind out of the gutter."

"Can't help it when you're around." He kissed her passionately. He pulled away and both just looked into each other eyes. "Wow." Was all he could think of standing there looking into her deep blue eyes; she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into yet another "take your breath away" kiss. She didn't want him to pull away but he had to because his mother was knocking on the door.

"Come in." His mother entered and looked between the two.

"Great news!" She exclaimed as she came further into the room.

"What's that?"  
"We're all having dinner with Emily and Richard on Friday!" Rory just laughed the timing was just too funny. Tristan looked at Rory like she was crazy.

"What's so funny?" Tristan asked knowing his mother wanted to know too.

"Nothing." She stopped laughing and Tristan's mother left the room. "So where were we?"

"I think we were right about here." He kissed her again and they were soon making out on his bed. Friday was going to be interesting with having everyone there. Friday was going to make them being together official and real. It was nice that his father approved and was actually happy for him. Tristan had expected for his father to send him back to Military School after finding out about the fight but something must've changed.


	6. Friday Night Dinner

Tristan looked at the Gilmore mansion, tonight was the night that him and Rory actually were official. He surprisingly wasn't the nervous one, he looked at Rory and she was shaking. He thought back to when she was laughing at him when she met his father.

"Now look who's the nervous one?"

"Shut up Tristan."

"If you kiss me I will." She smacked his arm. "God you get abusive when you're nervous."

"I'm sorry, its just that when they met Dean they hated him."

"Well I know for a fact that they love me."

"They know you as Tristan Dugrey, but you don't know if they'll love you as my boyfriend."

"Rory, relax." They both turned and saw her mother walk up. "Who cares if they don't like him? Its your opinion that matters. Hey bible boy."

"Hi."

"So come on, let the fun begin." She poked Rory in the ribs as they rang the door bell. "Hey when are your parents coming?"

"They should be on their way."

"Hi, we're here for dinner."

"You can have a seat while you wait." They went into the living room and sat down. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes I'll have a Martini on the rocks."

"And we'll have soda."

"Right away."

"Hello, sorry for the wait."

"Hi mother."

"Hello Lorelai and Rory. Good evening Tristan."

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore."

"Where are your parents?"

"They said they were on their way."

"Good. So now Rory how's school?"

"Fine."

"That's good and Tristan how is it being back at Chilton?"

"It's great, I love not having to get up at the crack of dawn."

"Getting up early does a man good."

"It does if you want it to."

"Good point son."

"Thank Mr. Gilmore." After making small talk Tristan's parents finally showed. Tristan and Rory were getting quite bored listening to them go back and forth. Finally dinner was ready and they made their way into the dining room. Rory and Tristan were next to each other and Tristan kept rubbing his hand up and down Rory's thigh.

As the adults went back and forth Tristan kept his hand on Rory's thigh. It was quite funny how she had to suppress her urge to smack Tristan's hand away. She didn't want to draw attention to them.

Lorelai looked at them and remembered how much she hated having to have dinner with her parents and Christopher's family, it was boring. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Uh…mom I think Tristan and Rory can leave. I mean they don't need to be here anymore."

"You're right. You kids have fun."

"Thank you grandma, see you next Friday."

"Of course." They stood and smiled as they turned the corner. They pulled out of the driveway.

"So where to?"

"I don't know."

"My house?"

"Won't your parents get angry if we're there alone?"

"No."

"Okay." When they got to Tristan's house they went straight upstairs. They were making out on Tristan's bed when they were soon having sex. As they laid there Tristan looked at Rory.

"Are you okay with what happened?" She turned towards him and kissed him.

"If I wasn't it wouldn't have happened." She smile in reassurance.

"I should get you home." He checked his watch and did a double take. "Rory what time is it?" She reached for her phone and looked horrified.

"Omg, I'm so dead." They dressed really fast and ran outside to Tristan's car. As they were getting in his parents pulled in.

"Tristan what are you doing out this late?"

"Um…" He ran his hand through his hair searching for an answer.

"We were watching a movie and we must've fallen asleep." Rory came to the rescue.

"Well you should hurry up and take Rory home."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey."

"Night Rory." Tristan started the car and they were off.

"Are you gonna be in a lot of trouble?"

"Yeah, she's gonna kill me."

"I'll talk to her."

"You don't have to."

"I know but I want to." He smiled at Rory and grabbed her hand. "Tonight was fun."

"Yeah it was, we should really do it again."

"Oh yes we should." They pulled into her driveway relieved to see that her mom wasn't home yet.

"We can run inside and pretend that we were here the whole time. I mean she won't suspect a thing."

"Sounds like a plan." They ran inside and turned on the TV. When Lorelai came home she saw them watching TV and knew something was up. Then when she saw that their clothes were a little messed up. A smile spread across her face as she watched them from the kitchen.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Well I should get home." Tristan stood up and Rory walked him to the door. They shared a passionate kiss when her mom wasn't looking.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"How was what?"

"I know that the two of you hooked up. So spill how was it?"

"I'm not talking about that."

"You know you want to, so tell me."

"No you're my mother!" She shut her door as she changed. But her mother wasn't going to let this slide.

"Come on just tell me."

"If I do will you leave?"

"I might, I might not."

"It was amazing."

"I knew bible boy was packing something."

"Mom stop, its embarrassing."

"Well imagine if I was my mother."

"I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

"Night babe."

"Night mom."

A/N: Stay Tuned for Next Chapter. Rory gets a late night visitor and troubles arise in paradise.


	7. Trouble in Paradise?

Rory woke up to someone tapping on her window. She pulled on a zip-up hoodie on as she walked to the window. She opened up the window and saw Paris standing on her porch.

"Paris what are you doing here?"

"Um….I don't know."

"What happened?"

"Do you remember when Jamie came down to visit last month?"

"Yeah."

"Well we hooked up."

"Okay."

"And I think I'm pregnant."

"What!" She whispered.

"I'm late and I'm freaking out."

"Its okay, in the morning we'll go get a test and make sure."

"What am I going to do?"

"We're not gonna jump to conclusions, I mean we have to take things one at a time."

"Thanks Rory."

"No problem, now come in its cold out here." Paris fell asleep on the floor in Rory's room and Rory dialed Jamie's number. She went out onto the porch so Paris wouldn't wake up and hear Rory.

"Hello?"

"Jamie? It's Rory."

"Oh yeah, why are you calling so late?"

"Well um…I guess I wanted to give you a heads up."

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Paris?"

"She might be pregnant."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she's not sure but I just thought I would tell you so you're not in the dark."

"No I appreciate it. When did she tell you?"

"She came over like 20 minutes ago. She's afraid."

"Well that's understandable."

"Yeah and I think she's afraid that you're gonna run out on her."

"I would never dream of it. When will she know for sure?"

"She's gonna take a test and if need be schedule an appointment."

"So, there's a chance she might not be?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Thanks Rory."

"No problem."

"I'll call Paris tomorrow."

"Okay, sorry for waking you."

"Its okay, I was up. Night Rory."

"Night Jamie." She hung up and went back to bed. She woke up with the sun in her eyes. She slowly got up and looked at Paris who was sitting in a ball at the end of her bed.

"Rory, you're up."

"Yeah, so do you want to do this now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll just tell my mom that we're going to your house to study."

"Okay." They left the room and found that Lorelai wasn't there. Rory whipped out her phone as they left.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, where are you?"

"At the inn."

"Oh I'm going to Paris's to work on this thing for school so I'll be back later."

"Okay you have fun."

"Oh I will, love you."

"Love you too babe." The ride to Hartford was silent. Paris was gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were white. Rory hoped that it was just a false alarm. It made her wonder about having sex with Tristan, she didn't want to get pregnant and knew that there was a chance that she wouldn't get pregnant but that was a risk she wasn't really ready to take.

She made a mental note to talk to Tristan about that later. They pulled into a clinic and Paris stood frozen in front of the building. People were entering and leaving and they just stood there.

"Come on let's get it over with." Paris just nodded and let Rory pull her inside. Rory walked up to the front desk. "Hi, my friend needs to see the doctor."

"What's wrong?"

"Pregnancy test."

"Okay just fill this out and the doctor will be right with you." Rory took the clipboard and headed back towards Paris who was starring straight ahead and was very pale. She filled out the form as best to her knowledge and forced Paris to do the rest. The doctor finally called her name and they sat in the exam room waiting for the results. The doctor came in and his face showed no emotion. Rory hated not being able to read the emotion on people' faces.

"Well Ms. Geller you are indeed pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thank you doctor." They stood and left. Paris just started crying and Rory let her use her shoulder to cry on. They sat outside the clinic while Paris cried into Rory's shirt.

"We should go tell your parents and you should call Jamie."

"I think I should wait till Jamie's here. But how am I going to tell him?"

"He already knows, I called him last night so he wasn't in the blue."

"Thank you Rory, you really are a good friend."

"It's no problem. You should call Jamie." She walked with Paris to the car.

"Do you want to take you home?"

"No just drop me off at Tristan's."

"Okay, thanks for everything Rory."

"It's really no problem, I mean you needed a friend and I was there." Paris started the car and they spent the whole ride in silence. When they got to Tristan's Paris thanked Rory for the millionth time as she called Jamie. Rory knocked on the door and Mrs. Dugrey answered the door.

"Hello Rory."

"Hi, is Tristan here?"

"Yes he's out on the patio."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Rory found her way out to the patio where Tristan was engrossed in some Shakespeare novel he was reading. She just watched his face has it changed expressions with each paged he turned.

"Hello Tristan."

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Um…I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to talk to you."

"What's up?"

"I don't think we should have sex."

"Why?"

"There are so many risks that go along with it and I don't think we can handle them."

"What's gotten into you?"  
"Paris is pregnant."

"Wow, I never would've guessed."

"Yeah and I'm afraid that if we continue to have sex then something like that could happen to us."

"Well I don't agree with that."

"I'm not gonna change my mind to fulfill your sexual desires."

"Why does it have to be no sex? Can't we at least have options? Why does it have to be none at all?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that don't say we aren't ever going to have sex again, keep it open to at least once in a while. Not all time, do you understand?"

"Fine."

"Okay, now are you still mad?"

"I wasn't mad."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Whatever."

"What are you reading?"

"Much Ado about Nothing."

"Is it good?"

"Yeah the first 15 times you read it."

"Oh."

"So are we good?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Good."


	8. Tristan's Problem

Rory was a little worried about Paris because she hasn't been her normal self. The new Paris was nice and laid back and it was starting to scare people. It had been a couple of days since Paris found out she was scaring people.

Rory thought something was up, but treaded lightly around Paris hoping that Paris would confide in Rory. Things with Tristan weren't great lately because of Rory's "no sex" rule. It felt like Tristan was only in it for sex which made Rory depressed. But things at Tristan's weren't good so that one of the reasons things were strained between them. Tristan's parents were finally getting a divorce and in order for Tristan to stay in Chilton and stay with Rory he would have to desert his mother and stay with his father.

Tristan hadn't told Rory that if they wanted to stay together he would have to live with his father because he didn't want to hurt her. He was afraid to tell her for she could have many different reactions.

Rory had been sitting in the courtyard when Paris came rushing up to her. She was raving about something and Rory knew the real Paris was back. Rory just put on a serious face as she tried to concentrate on what was babbling about. But Tristan caught her eye and she saw that he didn't have a happy look on his face but a sad face as if he had just done something horrible.

"Um…Paris can we finish this later?"

"What is so important that you can't be here?"

"I have to go talk to Tristan but I promise I'll be ready and raring to go later."

"I'm gonna hold that to you Gilmore." She turned to leave but some kid was standing in her way. "Move!" Rory made a b line for Tristan was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Tristan what's wrong?"

"Nothing don't worry about it."

"No tell me."

"Fine you have to promise not to say anything and just keep an open mind."

"Promise."

"Okay you know how my parents are getting divorced, well in order to stay here with you I have to stay with my father." She just starred straight ahead. "But if I go live with my mother and grandfather I'll be in a different school." She didn't look at Tristan afraid of him seeing the tears that had formed. 'Why am I crying' she thought to herself as she stood up saying something like she had to go to class. She went straight to the library and sat in the back against the selves and cried.

"Come Rory, you're a Gilmore. You don't cry for no reason. Be strong and support him no matter what he does." She said to herself as she dried her eyes and stood up. She made it to class with a minute to spare and the whole class she didn't look at Paris or Tristan. Her mind was still processing what Tristan had exactly told her. But she was going to support him no matter what he chooses to do.

At lunch Rory found herself out in the courtyard listening to 3 Doors Down and reading Romeo and Juliet. Every time she read it she loved it more and more. The passion between them was perfect and dying at the end was the perfect symbol of their love for each other.

"Hey." Tristan sat down next to her and she didn't notice until he tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey." He repeated.

"Hi."

"So about earlier…."

"It's nothing I'll support you no matter who you choose."

"If that's true then why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying."

"Summer said she saw you in the library crying and talking to yourself."

"It was nothing."

"Come on Rory, don't play the nothing card."

"I'm fine, I was just a little taken back by what you said."

"I know."

"Do you have any idea what you're going to do?"

"No, I mean I don't want to leave you but I don't want to live with my father either. It's a lose-lose situation, no matter which one I choose someone winds up hurt."

"But even if you move I mean we can still be together. Doesn't your grandfather live outside of Hartford?"

"Yeah."

"So see we can still be together it'll just be harder. But don't let my opinion affect your decision. You have to think about your happiness." She pressed her finger right above his heart. The bell rang and Rory went back into the building leaving Tristan to think.


	9. Tristan's Choice

Tristan picked up the phone and dialed the all too familiar number. His heartbeat quickened with each ring and when she finally answered the phone he felt really nervous.

"Hello?"

"Hey, um…are you busy?"

"No, why what's up?"

"I kinda need to talk to you. Can you meet me in the park by school?"

"Yeah. I'm on my way." Tristan hung up and grabbed his keys.

"Tristan where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet Rory to tell her the news."

"Oh, well I better get going I'll see you later honey."

"Bye mom." He left the house and drove to the park. He sat on the bench that Rory had told him about what Jess had done. He felt that that day had brought them closer together.

He sat there lost in thought until she showed up. She looked at him and suddenly got nervous. He had a strange look on her face that kinda reminded her of her a villain's face right before he killed someone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He looked at her and sighed.

"Um….I made a decision."

"Oh."

"Yeah I'm staying here." She face fell until she realized what he had said.

"You're staying!"

"Yeah, I couldn't leave you _again_." She smiled at him. He wrapped an arm about her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder. "So you wanna get outta here?"

"Sure, where are we going?"

"My house."

"Are you sure your father won't mind?"

"He's away on business."

"Oh."

"Yeah and I believe this calls for a celebration." He winked at her as they parted ways. "I knew I should've picked you up."

"Well that'll teach you." She watched him drive off and she soon followed her smile growing wider. When they finally got to Tristan's he pulled her up the stairs. He locked the door behind them.

He pulled her closely and kissed her passionately. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue found his way into hers. She shyly played with the hem of his T-shirt as he kissed a trail down her neck.

He finally broke away long enough for her to remove his shirt. He played with the buttons on hers seeing that she was still in her Chilton uniform. Soon they fell to the floor with Tristan on top of Rory pining her to the floor.

Rory was in heaven, she needed to be with Tristan and knowing that he wasn't leaving her again made it even more special. After an intense make out session Tristan picked Rory up and carried her to the bed as Rory removed her bra. Tristan just looked at her, she as even more beautiful then the last time. After they had shed their clothes it didn't take long for Tristan to show Rory that it was stupid not to have sex.

Tristan fell down on the bed next to Rory breathing heavily. They shared a passionate kiss and they just starred at each other. Rory fell asleep on Tristan's shoulder cuddled up with him. He just starred down at her tracing circles on her lower back.

He was happy with the decision he had made because he couldn't handle losing her again. It was hard enough the first time with the way they left things he really couldn't handle it again. As he laid there his mind drifted to his mother, 'odd time to think of her Tristan' he said to himself. But he was worried about her and how she would handle living with his father's father.

Rory's eyes fluttered open and Tristan loved her eyes. He smile as she looked at him with a look of puzzlement on her face.

"What time is it?"

"About 8ish."

"Oh my god I'm late for dinner."

"Friday night dinner?"

"Yeah, shit what am I going to do?"

"Get dressed I'll go with you." They quickly got dressed and flew out of the house. As they pulled up into the driveway they were relieved to see that Lorelai's car wasn't there. Rory took a deep breath and hoped that dinner was later, she smiled as her Grandmother opened the door.

"I thought you would never make it."

"Sorry we're late."

"My father insisted on chatting with us." Rory squeezed Tristan's hand as they headed into the living room as they waited for her mom.

"I'm glad that moving dinner back wasn't a hassle, its just that I wanted your Grandfather here and his flight didn't land until 6."

"Its okay, it was no problem at all." Soon enough her mother arrived and Lorelai starred at the two kids for a long time making Rory uncomfortable. As they headed into the living room Lorelai stopped them.

"What's up?"

"You two had sex didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He has sex hair and you're shirt is a little messed up and you're still in your uniform."

"Sex hair?" Tristan said aloud.

"You're hair is really messy, bible boy." Tristan quickly ran his hand through his hair.

"Are you ever coming to join us?" Emily called form the dinner room and Rory was glad she didn't have to answer her mother's questions. Dinner was interesting as Rory watched her family having a heated debate and then Emily had to ask Tristan about his parents.

"So Tristan how are you handling your parent's divorce?" Lorelai watched both Rory and Tristan's faces fall. She wanted to kick her mother under the table.

"Well I'm doing fine." Rory knew he was lying.

"How is your mother?"

"She's living with my grandfather."

"Well at least she's not that far away."

"I guess."

"Okay new subject." Rory smiled at her mom for her quick thinking. "So dad how was Paris?"

"It was amazing as always. I only wished I would have had longer to enjoy the city."The table fell silent as dessert was brought to the table. Rory looked at her watch.

"Well we should be going, I have to pick up my car and drive home." She stood up and kissed both of her grandparents and they left. When they got back to Tristan's Rory just leaned against her car.

"What's wrong?" He asked stepping closer to her.

"Are you happy about staying?"

Hahaha I'm gonna stop there cuz its already three pages long and I wanted to leave you guys hanging. I hope you enjoy this.


	10. Answers

"Are you happy about staying?" Tristan just looked at her not wanting to answer with the wrong thing.

"Of course, I mean I wanted to be with you and not away from you."

"What about your mom?"

"She understands; she's the one who told me to stay."

"Why?"

"She says there's something special about you and me and that if I throw that away she was gonna disown me. That's why I think she brought me back from Military School. She didn't want me to end up like my father."

"But I thought you hated your father?"

"I dislike him strongly. But it doesn't matter because he's always away on business so he'll hardly be here. Why are you worrying if I'm okay?"

"Its just that at dinner when my grandmother brought up the divorce you seemed a little upset."

"I'm just tired of talking about it. Its like everyone is comparing me to my father."

"Do you think you're like you're father?"

"I hope not."

"Why?"

"My father has a soft spot for cheap whores and booze. I can't remember a time when he wasn't cheating on my mom. I don't want to be like him."

"Oh."

"I'm not gonna cheat on you." He closed the gap between them. She rested her head on his chest as he held her. "God this feels so right."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around him; she couldn't remember a time when she didn't feel safer. She looked at her watch and gasped. "I have to go."

"Could you stay here?" He asked the vulnerability showing in his eyes.

"I'll call my mom." She excused herself and called her mom. "Hey mom um….this is gonna sound weird but Tristan needs me and I can't leave him. So is it okay if I stay the night?"

"I guess for just this once."

"Thank you mom." Rory hung up and walked back and they walked into the house. They went into the living room and watched a movie.

After the movie ended Rory turned to Tristan, she couldn't believe how much he has changed since Military School.

"Tristan?"

"Yes?"

"What happened in Military School?"

"What do you mean?"

"You changed so what happened?"

"Oh, well um…..nothing I just grew up."

"Come on Tristan."

"This is gonna sound really cheesy but I guess it's because you weren't there."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I left it was the end of the world for me."

"What?"

"That day when Dean came to school and we were arguing, you said you hated me and to be honest that broke my heart. That's why I broke into the safe because I knew that I would be shipped off somewhere away from you. Granted I could've just said that I wanted to go but I was stupid. Then I got to Military School and my friends showed me that the way I was living my life wasn't good."

"But I didn't mean to say that."

"But you did, that's the past. I mean we can't change it we just have to learn from it."

"How can you be so nice to me?"

"I love you, that's how."

"What?"

"I can be nice to you because I love you and I always have."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it." She stood up and left. He just looked at the door until he finally decided to go after her.

She drove home tears in her eyes. She didn't care about anything but how she was in love with him but couldn't say it after what he told her. She was a heartless person and didn't deserve to be happy.

When she got home she slammed the door shut and ran into her room shutting the door behind her. She fell back on the bed and crying harder than before. Lorelai heard her daughter come in and rushed downstairs, it was 3 in the morning and she was staying at Tristan's. She put her hand on the knob but stopped when she heard Rory crying. She needed to be alone.

She turned and started towards the stairs when she heard a knock on the door. She looked through the glass and saw Tristan standing there. 'At least he didn't break up with her.' She thought to herself as she opened the door.

Tristan nodded and walked towards her room. He too heard her muffled cries but took a deep breath and walked in. Rory just looked at him as he sat down next to her.

"Why'd you leave?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry if I said something that upset you."

"No you didn't say anything. I don't really know why I left. I mean I love you too but after everything you said I just felt bad."

"Well you shouldn't fell bad. That was a year ago and a lot has changed since then. We've both grown up." He leaned down and kissed her.

They fell asleep just in each other's arms knowing that things were gonna be okay at least for now. Tristan was sleeping peacefully when he woke up to the vibration of his phone.

"Hello?" He asked half-awake.

"Tristan, I need you to come to the hospital."

"What's wrong?" He asked fully awake now.

"It's your father."

"I'm on way." Rory was awake now and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"My father's in the hospital I have to go."

"I'll come with you." She got up and threw on her shoes and ran out the door with him. She forgot to write a note but called and left a message. When they got to the hospital they ran to his room where Tristan stopped dead in his tracks. Rory gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"What's wrong with my father?"

"He had a heart attack behind the wheel and got into a bad accident. There was a young woman in the car and she's okay."

"There was a young woman in the car?"

"Yes she's down in the cafeteria."

"Do you happen to know her name?"

"Yes, her name was Melinda Dugrey." Tristan's face went ghost white. He just looked at the doctor then to the door and back and forth. "Well I'll be back later to check on your father."

"Tristan what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shook his head and sat down next to his father. Rory just stood there not knowing what to do. Tristan motioned her over where she stood behind him. Soon the young lady, Melinda walked in.

"Hey baby brother." Tristan's head shot up and gave her such a icy look.

"I'm not your brother. You were a fuck up on my father's part."

"Really people would say that about you. I mean you're the reason that dad here left my mother."

"So you're blaming me for your mother's mistakes?"

"Yes I am."

"It is not my fault that my father didn't love your mother. So just go back to the corner you came from."

"Why don't you go back to your whores and alcohol?"

"Guys stop!" They both turned towards Rory who look furious.

"Who's this, your recent whore?"

"She is not a whore. Don't you ever speak about her like that!" He yelled.

"Tristan relax." Rory put her hand on his arm.

"Yeah Tristy listen to your whore."

"Bitch, no wonder my father wanted nothing to do with you."

"Both of you stop it!" They all turned to the door where both of Tristan's grandfather stood. "I don't want you two being nasty towards each other and Melinda don't speak of Rory Gilmore like that. Tristan be nice to your step-sister."

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"Hello Rory how are you?"

"I'm fine sir and how are you?"

"Old. Now what's wrong with Michael?"

"Well we were on our way to lunch when he had a heart attack at the wheel and then the car crashed into a light pole and now here we are."

"Tristan how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Rory said seeing straight through Tristan's façade.

"She's right, now son what's wrong?"

"The divorce and now this, when am I going to get a break?"

"I know son. I promise everything will be okay." They all just looked at each other and Tristan just held onto Rory as they waited for the doctor.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Rory whispered into Tristan's ear.


	11. Tristan's Softer Side

Tristan just looked at his father he couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They started falling and he left the room not wanting Melinda to see him crying. He walked out into a courtyard and fell on the ground in the corner and cried.

Rory went after him and when she found him the sight in front of her broke her heart. She slowly walked up to him and stopped in front of him. She bent down and lifted his chin forcing him to look at her. She wiped the tears away with her thumbs as he sniffled.

"Don't worry everything's gonna be fine."

"I don't want to lose him."

"I know."

"I may not like him sometimes but I couldn't handle losing him. I love him too much to lose him."

"I know I know." She pulled him closer to her. "You need to be strong, okay?"

"I don't think I can."

"Tristan listen to me, you can do this. I promise I won't ever leave your side. You just need to be strong."

"Rory…"

"No Tristan don't say it. I want you to think positive, just be ready to tell your father you love him when he wakes up."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Please Tristan I can't handle seeing you like this."

"Why?"

"Its breaking my heart. I hate seeing you like this."

"I don't mean to break your heart but I can't handle this."

"I know."

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

"Its okay." She fell into his arms and they just sat there. Tristan looked deep into Rory's eyes. He didn't think that him being upset would hurt her that much. Tristan's dried his eyes and stood up. Rory hugged Tristan before they walked back into the hospital.

"Are you okay son?"

"I'm fine now."

"Good, now your uncle will be arriving at the house soon so you should go and wait for him."

"But I should stay here."

"No go home and wait for your uncle. You should rest and then come back in the morning. Take Melinda home too please."

"Yes sir." Tristan hugged his grandfather and waited for Melinda to get her things.

"You know I can just take a cab." Melinda said digging in her purse for her cell.

"No Melinda when my grandfather gives an order you do it. Its no problem I have to take Rory home anyway so its on the way."

"I can stay with you Tristan. My mom understands."

"And I'll just call a cab."

"No Melinda you should stay with us, he is your father too." Tristan said unlocking the car. Melinda just looked at Tristan. "I'm calling a truce for now."

"Truce." They shook hands and Rory smiled at Tristan.

When they got home Rory called her mom while Tristan got things for the guest room that Melinda was staying in.

Rory sat in the living room waiting for Tristan; she started playing with her shirt. When Tristan came in he looked quite tired so Rory turned him around.

"No I have to stay up."

"No go to bed, I'll wait for your uncle. You need to sleep."

"But you shouldn't have to."

"I want to, now go to bed before I force you to. I'll come to join you after your uncle arrives." She lightly kissed Tristan as he mumbled something on his way up the stairs.

Rory turned on the TV in the living room waiting for Tristan's uncle. She was watching High School Musical when Melinda came in.

"Oh I thought no one was in here." She turned to leave.

"No stay, I could use the company." Melinda sat on the couch opposite Rory.

"How'd you and Tristan meet?"

"We go to school together. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you hate Tristan so much?"

"Well that's easy because I think that my father loves him more. When my father left to be with his mom I left like I didn't mean anything and then when Tristan came along it felt like I didn't exist."

"I doubt your father loves Tristan more. If he loved him more he wouldn't have shipped Tristan off to Military School."

"Why did he do that?"

"Tristan broke it a safe. Your father was furious. So he did the one thing he knew how to do."

"What did he do?"

"He ruined Tristan's life; he knew that Tristan had deep feelings for me so he sent him nearly 3000 miles away."

"That had to suck."

"It did but then a year later he was back."

"So golden boy had a rough life?"

"I would assume so. I don't know how much more he can handle with the divorce and everything."

"What divorce?"

"Tristan's mom and your father are separating."

"Wow."

"Yeah." The doorbell rang and Rory jumped. "It was nice chatting with you."

"I'm sorry for calling you a whore earlier."

"Its okay." Rory answered the door with a smile on her face. "Hello you must be Tristan's uncle."

"Yes I'm Justin Dugrey and you are?"

"I'm Rory Gilmore Tristan's girlfriend."

"Oh yes Tristan has told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope?"

"Yes of course."

"Uncle Justin." Tristan rushed down the stairs and they hugged.

"Are you okay Tristan?"

"I don't know how more I can handle."

"I know but we'll get through this."

"I'll warn you Melinda's here."

"I'll play nice." Melinda walked out into the foyer. "Hello Melinda."

"Hello."

"We should all head to bed." Melinda said as she headed up to her room

"I'm on way, coming Rory?"

"Tristan, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure." They walked into the den and Justin shut the door. "What's on your mind?"

"Are you and Rory serious?"

"I love her Uncle Justin."

"I know Tristan; I'm just saying that you should take things slow."

"I understand but I need Rory right now. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed."

"Night Tristan."

"Goodnight Uncle Justin."


	12. Taking Time Apart

Tristan watched Rory sleep. She looked so peaceful like nothing could touch her. He couldn't picture his life without her and he knew it was meant to be because she didn't leave him during his hour of need.

He just laid in bed next to her not being able to shut his eyes; he had too much on his mind. Finally he got restless and decided to go down into the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen he found he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Melinda looked up at him with blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks. He sat across from her and put his hand on top of hers.

"What if he doesn't make it?" She finally asked breaking the odd silence between them.

"He will, don't worry."

"Why does this have to happen to him? He didn't do anything to deserve this." She let the tears fall and for once Tristan actually felt something besides hate towards her.

"Don't worry, he'll make." He stood and pulled her into a hug. After awhile he broke apart and looked at his 'sister.' "How have you been?"

"I mainly spend all of my time at school or work."

"How's school?"

"It's fine."

"Why don't we just try and make things work between us I mean dad would want that and I know that my grandfather would feel better."

"That's fine. I'm sorry about your parents."

"Don't be everyone could tell that it wasn't gonna work, they were just together for me."

"Yeah I know that feeling. But at least you're close with your parents I barely talk to my mom anymore."

"Yeah."

"I should go get ready." She turned and walked away but turned. "Thanks Tristan."

"No problem." He said at the table with his head in his hands furiously rubbing his hands back and forth.

"Tristan what's wrong?" He looked up with watery eyes to see Rory a look of concern so strong it made him shiver.

"Nothing baby, I'm just afraid."

"Tristan please, tell me what's wrong?"

"Rory it's nothing I'm just afraid that's it."

"Okay."

"I um….have to shower and get ready to go."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"You should go home and be with your mom."

"Why don't you want me there with you?"

"Rory its not that I don't want you there 'cause I do, it's just that I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me. I need you to realize that I have to do some things on my own. You have to understand that I love you." He pulled her close but she pulled away.

"No you're right we should take some time apart I'll call you later or see you tomorrow at school."

The next day at school Rory didn't look at Tristan or even acknowledge him. She did need time away from him things were just going too fast. Paris was on her case but Rory didn't seem to care she had her own problems to deal with.

Tristan was getting annoyed so finally during lunch he went up to Rory but she gave him the cold shoulder.

"Come on Rory, what did I do?"

"Nothing I just need to do some things on my own."

"So this is about yesterday?"

"No I have no problems, I understand completely." She stood and walked away. Tristan being well Tristan didn't give up and followed her.

"So you're just breaking up with me?"

"I never said that. We should just slow down and take some time apart."

"Rory don't do this, not now."

"Tristan you need to be with your father you shouldn't have to worry about me. We'll talk things out after your father gets better."

"So let me get this straight, we're not broken up but we're not together?"

"I guess, I don't know."

"Fine if that's what you want then fine. I'll talk to you later." He stormed off fighting back the tears. 'Come on Tristan be strong.' He convinced himself and let saying that he needed to be with his father.

Tristan walked into his father's hospital room with his head down. His Grandfather stopped him telling him to sit down.

"What's wrong son?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"No need to be sarcastic son."

"Really grandfather nothing is wrong."

"How are things with Rory?"

"We're taking time apart sir."

"Why?"

"I don't really know."

"Well maybe it's for the best Tristan."

"No it's not! I love her and don't want to be away from her."  
"I know but you need to focus on you right now. Just relax and call her later."

"Maybe you're right."

"I don't like to right about things like this but there is not much you can do."

"I know."


	13. Working things out

Tristan looked at his phone playing with it in his hand. He flipped it open and pressed 2. As it started ringing he thought to himself, 'Please pick up.'

"Hello?"

"Don't hang up on me. We need to talk about your decision and what's been going on the past few days. What did you was low, I need you right now and you I guess thought that you didn't have time for me or something. I didn't mean that I didn't want you there for me I the other day I meant that I didn't want to suffocate you or make you think I was clingy. You were the one who thought that I didn't want you around." He paused hoping her would say something.

"I know, okay?" She sounded like she was crying which further upset Tristan. "I know that what I did was wrong but I panicked. I know that I jumped to the conclusion that you didn't want me around. I didn't think it through I don't want to get hurt again and I was afraid that if I became too clingy you would dump me. I really don't want to lose you." An odd silence fell between the two and Tristan absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair.

After what felt like a million years Tristan took a deep breath, "Meet me."

"What?" She was surprised by his request.

"Meet me in the park in like 45 minutes."

"Why?"

"Just do it." His tone startled her as he hung up and she just looked at the phone. She looked around the room for something semi-descent to wear but she looked at the clock and realized she didn't have time. So she settled to just meet him in what she was wearing.

When she got to the park he wasn't there so she just sat down on the bench watching the kids playing. Tristan pulled up and watched her. He put the envelope that was in his hand in his back pocket as he shut the door behind him.

"Hey." He gave her the once over. She looked as bad as he did.

"Hi." Was all she replied her eyes still locked on the ground. He pulled the envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her. She looked between him and the envelope with confusion in her eyes. He just nodded and she slowly tore it open. Her eyes scan the paper and after the first two sentences she shot up with a sudden burst of excitement.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I got in?" He asked grabbing the paper out of her hand scanning it quickly as she started jumping up and down. He threw the paper to the ground and she wrapped her arms around his neck softly kissing him.

"I'm happy for you." She said her chest heaving from all the jumping around.

"Thanks."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think I would get in."

"I'm sorry for everything." She locked her eyes back on the ground not wanting to look into his eyes.

"I know you meant the best but it sucked."

"I know."

"I love you." He lifted her chin with his finger bringing her closer. She rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too. Are you excited?"

"About what?"

"Tristan!" She smacked his arm making them both laugh.

"I guess." They locked eyes for the first time in awhile and Rory felt herself shiver. "Nice choice of clothing."

"What? I didn't have time to change plus you were the one who had to call so early on a Saturday."

"No I think you look cute in them."

"How's your father?"

"He's fine now."

"Are you going to tell him about going to Yale?"

"Not now, when he's out of the hospital."

"He'll be happy."

"Yeah."

"Can you believe we graduate in 2 months?"

"No I can't, have you decided where you're going?"

"No I mean I got accepted to both."

"You're make the right decision." He grabbed her hand and laced her fingers in his.

"So we're good now, right?"

"Yeah. I missed you." He smirked at her before she realized what he meant.

"I know you missed my goddess like body."

"Yeah right if you're a goddess then Paris is an angel."

"Oh that would be scary."

"Why weren't you in school yesterday?"

"I wasn't feeling good so I stayed home."

"Are you sure you weren't just avoiding me?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Fine don't believe me." His phone started ringing in his pocket. "Hello?"

"Tristan it's Justin."

"Oh hey Uncle Justin, what's up?"

"You're father is coming home today and I want to have a big dinner to celebrate."

"Okay."

"I want you to bring your girlfriend."

"Okay."

"Hurry up home because we'll be home in like 20 minutes."

"On my way." He hung up and looked at Rory.

"We can drop my car off at my grandparent's house their out of town and won't care."

"Okay."

"Since I'm doing this for you will you do something for me?"

"I have to go see Paris later on after she and Jamie tell her parents so will you come with me?"

"I guess if I have to." He sounded annoyed which earned a smack across the chest from Rory.


	14. Happy Anniversary

It had been a month since Tristan's father got out of the hospital and Tristan had told him about his acceptance to Yale. For the first time in 17 years Tristan father looked happy about something Tristan did.

Tristan sat across from Rory in the library at Chilton. She was trying to read her English homework but his gaze was intense and making her lose focus. She looked down at her page sighing after reading the same paragraph for the 15th time.

"Stop looking at me like that!" She whispered causing him to smirk.

"Like what?" He stood and sat next to her. "There now I can't look at you like that."

"Thank you." She turned back towards her book but it wasn't helping.

"Oh I forgot to tell you."

"What?"

"Happy Anniversary." He pulled a box out of his back-pack and handed to her. She smiled at him before opening her present. Inside was a beautiful Tiffany's bracelet and matching necklace.

"Tristan you didn't have to do this."

"You're worth it."

"But its too much."

"That's not what my grandmother thought when my grandfather told me about it."

"That's sweet. Thank you."

"No problem." He kissed her cheek softly as the bell rang. They went back to class.

After school Tristan was waiting by Rory's locker. She looked exhausted but smiled when she saw Tristan. He kissed her cheek as she opened her locker. "So Ms. Gilmore what are your plans for tonight?"

"I don't know I would have to check with Fernando."

"Who's Fernando?"

"Don't tell my boyfriend but Fernando is my Spanish lover." She laughed as Tristan didn't get the joke.

"Not funny Rory. But I was thinking we could go out for dinner and then I have a surprise for you."

"What's up your sleeves, Dugrey?"

"That Mary is for me to know and you to find out later. Oh keep the whole evening open."

"Okay."

"I will pick you up at 6 sharp. We can't be late."

"6 o'clock can't be late, got it." She kissed him as they parted ways. "I love you."

"I love you too. Remember 6 sharp!" He called as he got in his car. At 6 o'clock he sat in Rory's living room waiting for her. "Do you not remember what I told you earlier?"

"I know but I have to look perfect." She walked out and Tristan's jaw dropped. She was wearing a knee length white skirt that flared out at the bottom with a sexy black lacy top on. She had on strapless white heels.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you. Shouldn't we be going?"

"Yes." He led her to his car and opened the door for her. When they arrived at the restaurant Rory was in awe. "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect." They sat down and ordered. As they ate Rory kept looking up and smiling at Tristan.

"Now for the next part I have to blindfold you."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"Will I like it?"  
"I hope so." He drove for what felt like forever to Rory. When they stopped she heard him get out of the car and moments later help her out. He led into the place and after walking for awhile they stopped. She heard a door open and soon her blind-fold come off. She looked around and they were in a hotel room. There were candles and roses everywhere. There was even soft music playing in the background.

"Tristan what is all of this?"

"Well if I remember correctly your first time wasn't special. Your first time should be special."

"Oh Tristan you're so sweet." She kissed him passionately as they there way towards the bed. Rory pulled away and looked at Tristan. "Thank you for all of this."

"Thank you for agreeing." He kissed her again and slowly making love to her. That was the first time of many that evening.

The next morning Rory looked over at Tristan. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her. "I love you." She melted at his words like she heard them for the first time. He pulled her closed to him and soon they fell asleep holding onto each other.


	15. Tristan's Birthday

Tristan looked at the calendar in disbelief. It was already his 18th birthday! He couldn't believe how fast time flew it felt like just yesterday he was turning 15. He remembered that that was the first time that his parents weren't around for his birthday. Of course in their true style they left the master card and told him to just charge what he wanted but he couldn't really charge for his parents to be home. It always seemed that they didn't care or that he wasn't important enough to fit in their busy schedule. But this year was different his father would be around but not his mother. She was off in Milan with her new boyfriend Richard or whoever it was this month. It was like she was trying to show Tristan's father that she didn't need him to be important. Tristan was just excited that his father was home and throwing him a "coming out" party of sorts.

Tonight was the formal introduction of Tristan to society and his acceptance to Yale for the fall semester. Rory had decided that she would go to Yale but not to follow Tristan but because they had a wonderful journalism program. That didn't matter to him; all that matter would be that he would be there with her.

His father had woken him up early by letting Rory come screaming Happy Birthday into his room and throwing confetti at him. His father just laughed as Tristan cursed for being up before noon. Then Tristan's father gave him the master card and told him to send it wisely. This didn't make Tristan sad in one bit because at least this time his father was giving it to him and not some butler. Tristan smiled at his father and walked out of the house with Rory.

Once he shut the door he pinned Rory to it and kissed her passionately. She had been away for Spring Break with her grandparents and mother in New York City and he missed her like crazy.

"I missed you Mare."

"I missed you too Tristan." He kissed again as he pulled her body closer to his. "Happy Birthday."

"It is now that I have you back." She blushed and kissed his cheek as they walked to the car. "How was New York?"

"It was amazing! Tristan it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and Central Park was amazing."

"I think you've fallen in love with the city."

"I have." He started the car and they pulled out of the drive way. "Now where are we going?"

"Well I've decided that I'm going to spend half on my money on me and the other half on you."

"No Tristan its your birthday money."

"So I get to choose what I do with it. Just let me shower you with the gifts that you deserve because next year it won't happen."

"Let it be known that I'm not happy about this." He pulled into the mall parking lot and parked his car. They got out and joined the hustle and bustle of the mall. They walked around laughing and eating for hours. Finally when they had enough shopping Tristan dropped Rory off at her Grandparent's house to get ready for the party and he returned to his house where everyone was busy at work. The staff ran around setting up for the party that night while Tristan's father and uncle sat in the living room laughing over Tristan's baby pictures and their memories. It made Tristan smile that they were laughing and talking again after they had a falling out months ago.

"Tristan come here son!" His father called and Tristan swiftly walked in the smile still plastered on his face.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you. You've done a fine job since coming back from Military School. You've stayed out of trouble and have proved to me that you are a fine young man."

"Thank you."

"Now I have one last gift to give you." His father stood up and walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a small box. "Your mother would want you to have this." He handed Tristan the small velvet box which Tristan opened slowly. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring shimmering in the light. Tristan furrowed his browns and looked up at his father.

"What is this for?"

"Its for you when the time is right to propose to the girl of your dreams."

"Why are you giving it to me now?"

"Your mother and I feel that you have found that special girl for whom your heart beats for. I'm not saying that you have to do it tonight but you might want to keep it in mind before you might lose her. I can see the way you look at her Tristan and I feel somewhat responsible for you two not being together sooner." His father's gaze fell to the desk.

"You shouldn't feel responsible because it was all my fault; I screwed up to get away from her. She was too much for me to handle last year. I was too in love with her that I had to get away. You only did what was right for me and I thank you for that." Tristan looked up at his father right in the eye for the first time since he has shipped him off away. His father's gaze softened as they stared each other down. It made Tristan laugh because his father was trying so hard not to smile and failing miserably. The three men soon burst into a fit of laugher for quite some time before Janlen came into the room silencing them. Danielle, Tristan's grandmother soon followed after him with a huge box in her hands.

"What's so funny?" She asked seeing the smiles on her sons and grandson faces.

"Nothing grandma."

"Liar." She eyed her sons carefully before Tristan gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Here Tris, this is for you."

"Grandma you shouldn't have."

"Yes I should've, its your 18th birthday." Tristan opened the big box to see a set of keys and a book.

"What is this for?"

"Those are the keys to your new car so you don't have to share with your father."

"We don't share cars."

"He drives your car or one of them, this car is his own." Tristan was stunned and just fell into the chair next to him.

"Thank you." Was he could mutter before standing up and exiting the room to get ready for his party. He fingered the box in his pocket and turned around in search of his grandmother. 'She always knows the right thing to do.' He thought to himself and he searched the house and finally found her in the library reading a book.

"Hey Grandma can I ask you something?"  
"Sure honey what's on your mind?"

"Well see you know about my girlfriend Rory right?"

"Oh yes the lovely granddaughter of the Richard and Emily, what about her?"

"Well dad gave me this." He handed her the box and she knew exactly what is.

"Oh yes you father told me he was going to give this to you today. I think you're trying to ask me if you should ask her tonight or not." He nodded. "Well honey if you can't picture your life without her then yes I would do it tonight but not in front of everyone."

"Thanks Grandma." He left the room shaking his head at her advice. 'I'm too young aren't I?' He thought as his most brilliant idea popped into his head. He ran to his room and quickly showered and dressed. He stood at the top of the stairs listening to the loud chatter below him all one name seemed to be on their minds Melinda. She had officially moved in with him days after his father came home from the hospital and Tristan had actually grown fond of having her around. When he was having problems with Rory or just had questions like their anniversary she was there to listen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Hartford Society, I formally introduce you to Tristan Lucas (I don't know his middle name) Dugrey." Everyone clapped as Tristan made his way down the stairs. He locked eyes with Rory on his way down and soon swooped her into his arms and onto the dance floor.

"You look amazing." She blushed under his gaze as they moved along the dance floor with such grace his father couldn't help but feel proud. Melinda and her mother stood off the side and they locked eyes.

"Tristan look at your father." Rory and Tristan looked at his father who looked so tenderly at Melinda's mother Rachel.

"It seems that they might still have feeling for each other." He twirled her off the dance floor and they set out on a walk.

"Rory I have to talk to you."


	16. Tristan's Promise

"What's wrong Tristan you seem distracted?" Rory asked as they walked in the garden.

"Well my father gave me a rather odd gift today and told me to give to the girl of my dreams. I would give it too you but I have a feeling that you'll be freaked out so I want to know about our future. Where do you see us going?"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Oh no!" He turned towards her and kissed her. "I wouldn't dream of breaking up with you. I just want to know where you think we're going. I mean I want to see if we feel the same."

"Well I guess I see us being together through college. I mean I love you Tristan and last year proved that distance does make the heart grow fonder. I fell madly in love with you last year and couldn't picture my life without you in it. That may sound cliché but it's the truth. I want to be with you."

"At least we feel the same." They chuckled a little and sat down on the bench. "I want you to know that I love you no matter what." She blushed as they locked eyes.

"We should get back to the party."

"Wait I have to give you an early graduation present." He handed her a piece of paper from inside his suit jacket. She slowly opened the piece of paper and read it fast.

"Why did you give me a piece of paper with information about New York City?"

"I thought that maybe you would want to spend a weekend with me in New York City after graduation."

"That is so thoughtful Tristan." She threw her arms around him and it started to drizzle. "Come on let's go before we get wet." She turned to go but he stopped her. It started to rain and Tristan slipped a simple silver band on her finger as the rain fell down around them. Rory looked up at Tristan bewildered as to the band on her right hand ring finger.

"It's a promise ring, see I have one to. It shows that I want this to work between us." Rory just smiled as Tristan moved a wet piece of her hair out of her face. The rain fell down harder around them as they shared a kiss. "Now we should go inside." He interlaced their hands and walked back into house. They walked in soaking wet and dripping water all over the floor.

"Tristan son why are you all wet?"

"We got caught in the rain."

"Well go dry off and change before our guests leave." Tristan nodded and the two walked upstairs to throw robes on. Tristan stood at the door and shook everyone's hand making his father proud. Rory just stood next to him smiling at all the guests and saying farewells. Her mother stopped before them and put her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong mom?"

"What is that on your finger?"

"It's a promise ring that's it."

"So you're not gonna run away and get married?"

"No."

"Good see I knew your grandmother was wrong."

"Tell her to stay out of my business."

"Oh trust me I will, good night honey, will I see you later?"

"Yeah."

"Okay love you."

"Love you too."

"So what was that about?"

"My nosy grandmother can't keep her mouth shut. She thinks we're getting married and I think she's already starting planning it. It's like she has no life of her own, why can't she just stay out of mine!" Rory exclaimed as Tristan tried to calm her. "No this isn't okay I mean she's a scheming witch who can't bear to think of me doing something by myself. I'm not gonna let her run my life anymore just so she can keep up appearances in this stupid society."

"Mary chill, I know you don't like your grandmother but you seriously need to relax you're starting to freak me out. You angry is not fun for me, its like you're going to beat me up at any second."

"I'm sorry but she's been trying to control my life since I started going to Chilton."

"Why since then?"

"When I got accepted to Chilton my mom couldn't pay for it so she went to my grandparents for the money and ever since then she's been trying to control my life."

"I never knew." Rory sank down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah and now that I've turned 18 its been all like let's find Rory the perfect husband, the perfect school, I just want to live away from the society."

"Well I could talk to my grandparents if you want, I mean he could probably loan me the money. I don't want you to feel the pressure of society."

"I don't know Tristan."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow okay?"

"What if he says no Tristan? I mean my grandmother will be more than furious if she finds out."

"I know but maybe we can come up with a lie like he's helping us with school or something."

"I don't know."

"Trust me okay?"

The next morning Tristan woke up and left to go to his grandfather's house. He made a quick detour to Stars Hollow to find Rory on the steps of her porch with four coffee cups in a carry-out tray waiting for him. She smiled when she saw him and quickly got into the car. The drive to his grandfather's house was more than nerve wrecking for Rory. She desperately wanted this to work to escape her grandmother's claws of death.

When they pulled into the driveway Rory let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as they walked to the door. His grandfather opened the door and smiled down at them.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Um….we have to talk to you."

"Let's go in the study." He ushered them in and they sat down across from his desk and grabbed hands. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Well um…you see Rory's kinda in a bad position."

"She's not pregnant, is she?"

"No nothing like that more like demonic grandmother already our wedding."

"Oh. So what can I do to help?"

"Pay off Rory's tuition to Chilton so she can give part of the money back to get her grandmother off of her back."

"What brought this about?"

"Last night when my grandmother saw the promise ring she freaked out and thought we were running away to get married so she couldn't plan the wedding."

"Ah your grandmother thought that too but didn't see the diamond, so I can see where she was coming from."

"So can you help us?"

"Well I appreciate your willingness to help Rory escape society but I think she can handle it for a little while longer. I'm sorry that I can't help you I would love to but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Tristan the Gilmores are as predominate in this society as we are I can't just undermine them and ruin them." Tristan's smile faded into a scowl before standing up and leaving the room. Rory apologized before running to find Tristan.

"Tristan! Tristan! Please talk to me." She yelled at Tristan's retreating figure.

"He's just like my father! He's all nice to me but the minute I need something he acts all uncaring. I thought at least he could help us, I mean he was the one person I could always count on."

"Tristan baby please stop."

"I can't stop because seeing you hurt hurts me. I can see the hurt in your eyes whenever you are with your grandmother. I can tell you hate it and that you just want to break away. She's doing the same thing to you that my father does to me."

"Tristan please relax, you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she cried in the driveway. "I'll figure something out, I'll get you out of her grasp."


	17. Graduation

Tristan fingered the silky material of his gown. He was graduating today from Chilton and saying goodbye to all its memories both good and bad. He walked over the mirror to look at himself. He smiled at his reflection actually seeing true happiness in his eyes.

"Tristan its time to go!" Melinda called from down the stairs. He fixed his hair once more before running down the stairs pulling his gown off on his way down to the car. The whole Dugrey clan was coming to Tristan's graduation which made him feel special.

Rachel smiled at Tristan as he slid into the car and handed him his early present from her and Tristan's father. He opened the small box and pulled out the new watch. "Thank you." He kissed her cheek as they pulled out of the driveway and drove the short distance to Chilton. Tristan could see his friends all walking into Chilton with smiles on their faces. This was the day that they had all waited and dreamed about; it was the day that they would say goodbye and move on to bigger and better things always sharing the common bond of Chilton.

Tristan watched as everyone walked out towards all the awaiting parents, relatives, and other people. He smiled at his father as he took his seat before turning towards Rory and smiling at her.

"Good afternoon I would like to introduce this year's Valedictorian Lorelai Gilmore." Rory stood up shyly and walked up to the stage.

"Well to say that this is a big thing would be an understatement. We've all dreamed about this day since we started Jr. High. You think that during high school that you have to fit in, you have to have a boyfriend or girlfriend, you have to get the best grades, but in reality you're just trying to stand up in a crowd. Everyone says that high school should be the best 4 years of your life but they don't know that pressure we're under to be the best to stand out in a society of rich kids. My advice to my classmates is to not forgot those who got you through the rough times," She looked straight at Tristan and then at a very pregnant Paris. "You have to cherish the memories we created here. But most of all have fun!" Everyone clapped as Rory walked off the stage. They began calling the students up, "Tristan Dugrey….." Tristan stood and grabbed his diploma and throwing his hat to his father who just smiled. "Paris Geller, Rory Gilmore…." Tristan clapped as Rory helped Paris up the stairs and both accepted their diplomas at the same time. Both girls beamed as they took their seats and Tristan watched Rory give Paris a hug.

After the ceremony Tristan ran off to find Rory but what he found was a very nervous Rory and a screaming Paris. Tristan didn't know what was going on but Paris's screaming confirmed that she was in labor. Tristan quickly helped Paris into his father's car after shouting at him to give him the keys. Tristan rushed to the hospital as Rory called Jamie and tried to calm Paris.

When they got to the hospital Jamie was pacing running his hands through his hair something Tristan knew was a sign of losing nerve. Paris screamed in pain almost shattering Rory's hand while they took her into the maternity ward.

Tristan left Rory in search of coffee to calm her and when he came back she was pacing talking the air around her. He laughed to himself before handing her the cup of steaming goodness. She nodded her head in thanks before turning around and pacing again.

"Rory, Tristan she wants you in here with her." Both nodded and followed the seemingly calm father to be. Rory sat down next to Paris's bed while Paris rambled on and on about not ever having sex again. Tristan laughed out loud hoping to lighten the tense mood in the room.

The doctor rushed in and checked Paris's vitals and gave her the miracle drug she had been craving since she stepped foot in the hospital and she seemed to relax. Tristan took the liberty to call his parents and inform them that they were okay and Rory did the same. Paris instructed nobody to call her parents because they didn't deserve to know what had been going on.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked eyeing her like she was crazy.

"When they found out they were livid and told me that since I loved Jamie so to sleep with him that I could live with him. So I moved with his parents who were then willing to help us out."

"Why did you tell anybody?" Rory asked looking on the verge of tears that Paris couldn't trust her to tell her something this big.

"Its not that I didn't trust you," Paris started as if reading Rory's mind. "But I just couldn't bring myself to tell anyone that my parents kicked me out." Rory sat forward and hugged Paris.

"You're a brave person Paris, I don't think I could go through anything like this right now." Both girls shared a look before hugging and even crying a little while Tristan and Jamie looked at each other.

"I don't know man." Jamie said answering the question on both of their minds. They were in for a long night and together they would be there to welcome the baby into the world.


	18. Dominc Thomas Jacobs

Tristan looked at his watch; they had been at the hospital for almost 14 hours now and everyone but Paris was wide awake anxiously awaiting the arrival of her baby. They were currently holding a bet to see what it was; even Paris bet 5 dollars that it was a girl. Jamie's parents had arrived almost 6 hours ago and stayed for awhile before leaving to shop for the new baby. He looked over at Rory who was wearing a pair of his sweats and a baggy t-shirt that Rachel had dropped off so they could change out of their robes that we starting to itch.

People where calling and calling Tristan and Rory's phones trying to find out what was going on and it was sad because they only want to know so they have something to talk at graduation parties which made Tristan sick. Jamie had passed out and Tristan just laughed, he was in for a rude awakening when the baby arrived. Paris woke up and complained that her meds have worn off and Rory went to get the doctor leaving Tristan and Paris somewhat alone.

"So Dugrey what's your bet?"

"50 bucks it's a boy."

"Ya know I never really thanked you for everything you've done for me the past nine months."

"There's no thanks needed because you're one of my best friends, we've bee there for each other through think and thin, did you really think I was going to turn my back on you?"

"Yes."

"If you weren't pregnant I'd smack you upside the head." They both laughed and after Paris got her meds redone she soon fell asleep and Rory who was leaning against Tristan soon drifted off for some much needed sleep.

After being in the hospital for almost a whole day Paris was finally ready to have the baby. Tristan and Rory offered to help with the delivery and this time Tristan have Paris his hand while Rory tried to cool her down. Paris was shouting every name in the book at Jamie who knew that she didn't mean it and just apologized for everything.

"One more push Ms. Geller." Paris grunted again and pushed and seconds later the doctor was holding a precious baby in his hands. "It's a boy." Jamie cut the umbilical cord while the baby's wails were heard throughout the room. Tristan and Jamie gave each other high fives.

"Don't look so smug." Paris warned sounding like her old self.

"Why not Paris, we just made over 50 each."

"Yeah babe you're just mad that you lost." Paris hauled off and smacked Jamie's arm and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So new parents what's his name?" Rory asked as one of the nurses put the small fragile baby in Paris's arms.

"Dominic Thomas Jacobs." Paris answered looking up at Jamie for his refusal. He just smiled and took the fussing baby from Paris.

"He's gonna be a heartbreaker." Tristan smirked as he looked at the baby.

"Yeah especially with Uncle Tristan the playboy around." Paris remarked matching Tristan's legendry smirk.

"I like the sound of that, Uncle Tristan the playboy." Rory took Paris's little nudge as a sign to hit Tristan and smacked his chest.

"Playboys don't have girlfriend." The girls smirked as Tristan rubbed his chest.

"That's what you say." Jamie replied and looked between Rory and Paris whose eyes were bulging out of their heads.  
"So new subject when are you two tying the knot?"

"Well um….we don't know yet." Jamie stammered a little not fully paying attention.

"As soon as I lose my 'baby' weight. What about you two?" Tristan just smiled as Rory's face turned bright crimson.

"Actually I was planning on sometime down the road." Rory let the breath she was holding and smiled.

"You two first then we'll worry about us."

"It's a plan."

"Can I hold him?" Jamie nodded and handed Tristan his pride and joy. Rory watched as Tristan played with the baby and the baby's tiny fingers wrapped around Tristan's index finger and Paris and Rory were both amazed at how well Tristan was interacting with the baby.

"Well that's settled, Tristan's gonna baby-sit."

"Hey what can I say babies love me." They all laughed as the nurse came in and took the baby for the normal stuff leaving them by themselves. It had been a long day and they let out a collective sigh of relief that the baby was healthy and so was Paris.

"It was a nice way to end graduation, don't ya think?"

"Of course Paris was the star of the show."


	19. Jess's Ugly Return

Rory fell back on her bed exhausted after the long week she spent with Paris and the baby. It was funny at how a little baby could change Paris so much to where she was actually nice. She had been with Paris most of the week because Tristan was out of town with his father doing some business thing and she hadn't talked to him in a few days. She missed talking to him; it was like he found someone new to be with. Then she would look at the band her finger and instantly feel bad for thinking the worst about Tristan. Finally giving up she left her house in search of a) her mother or b) Lane. She needed someone to hang out because she was bored.

After not finding her mother at the inn she made the trek over to Luke's for some food and coffee. She couldn't remember the last time she had coffee because the past week had felt like a million years. Rory was walking along to Luke's looking around at all the people; Miss Patty was flirting with some young man who looked like a deer caught in headlights and Rory chuckled a little. Suddenly Rory hit something hard and fell onto the ground. She looked up and Jess looked down at her.

"Hello Rory."

"Jess." She stood up and tried to past him but he moved with her. "Get out of my way." He shook his head and captured her lips in a kiss. She pushed him away and he just smirked at her.

"Where's the lovely Tristan?"

"Out of town now leave me alone." He yet again shook his head and pushed her against the wall kissing her more forcefully. Rory fought like hell to get him away from her when suddenly the kissing stopped. She opened her eyes and Dean was pushing Jess away from Rory. After Jess walked away Dean turned back towards Rory.

"You okay?"

"Fine thanks." She wiped the tear away that fall down her cheek. She had just technically cheated on Tristan. She turned the corner towards Luke's and grabbed her phone. "Dean!" She called and he turned around. "Thank you." He just nodded and she went back to calling Tristan. Rory walked over to Luke's and went in ignoring his calls of no cell phones. It felt like she was waiting for forever for him to pick up and finally giving up she hung up and put her head on the table.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked setting the coffee pot next to him and sitting down across from Rory at the table.

"Jess." Luke just nodded his head and patted her hand leaving the table. She sat there for almost 10 minutes before her cell rang. "Hello?"

"Hey sorry I missed your call, what's wrong?"

"I ran into Jess like actually ran into him falling to the ground and he wouldn't move and then he kissed me. I told him to get out of my way and he pushed me against the wall kissing me harder and I fought like hell Tristan I really did but then Dean came along and pulled Jess off of me. I'm so sorry Tristan." She softly yelled into the phone blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Its okay Rory, you did nothing wrong, okay? I know that you wouldn't do something like that. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll see you later." She hung up and still felt horrible no matter how much he said it was okay.

That night as she laid in her bed trying to sleep she couldn't believe that Dean of all people had helped her. After the nasty break-up that they had been through she didn't think he would ever help her.

_Flashback_

_Rory watched from her hospital bed as her grandmother and mother argued about what had happened. Her mother was sticking up for Dean saying that he didn't know it was going to happen and her grandmother wanted to set her up with someone from the society that she loved so much. Dean walked in and followed her line of vision before sitting down next to her._

_"I'm sorry." He softly mumbled Rory barely able to hear him._

_"How could you!" She screamed grabbing everyone's attention in a 50 ft radius. "How could you let something like this happen? I thought you loved me? Or was I just the one thing that you could rub in Jess's face?" Dean just sat there seemingly unaffected by her screaming._

_"Why would I care about rubbing you in Jess's face! I mean you're the one who brought him into our lives when you started hanging out with him and you're the one who has feelings for him. So tell me how anything besides last night was my fault! I didn't know that he was going to do that and you know that."_

_"Well if you weren't drunk like you always are then it wouldn't have happened! Its over Dean! Get out of my room!" He scoffed and left the room not knowing that Rory had started to cry. _

_It wasn't as bad as everyone thought but it still hurt more than anything else. It was a major slap to the face after everything that had happened. She didn't feel like going to school even after she was realized from the hospital not when the wounds were still fresh and Paris had told her that Tristan was back._

_End of flashback_

Rory wiped the last tear that fell down her face as she thought back to that day. Her cell phone that was ringing had seized and she sighed grabbing for it. Playing the message she was glad to hear Tristan's soothing voice.

The next day Rory woke up and noticed that the sun wasn't blinding her. Checking the clock she was amazement that she had slept way past noon. Slowly getting up out of bed a note from her mother caught her eye and she quickly scanned it noting that she had an hour before she had to meet her for lunch. She decided to go see Dean at work and properly thank him for yesterday.

Tristan stepped out of his BMW and pushed his sunglasses up squinting at the bright afternoon sun shinning down on him. He locked the car and sprinted across the street to where Bag Boy worked. He thought that Rory would kill him for doing this but he had to talk to Dean. He found Dean sitting on a bench eating a burger and fries. His eyes bulged when he saw Tristan walking towards him.

"Relax Dean, I'm here about yesterday." Dean's eyes softened and he nodded going back to his food. "Thank you for helping Rory out yesterday it meant a lot since I wasn't here to do it myself."

"Its no problem. She was fighting him so hard that I couldn't just walk by and ignore it."

"Yet again thank you." Tristan shook his hand and set off towards Rory's. When he reached the car he was surprised to find Rory smiling wide leaning up against the car. She smiled wide and threw her arms around her.

"That was sweet of you." She smiled again making him smile wider.

"I had to do it after you called me yesterday I just couldn't let his good deed go unnoticed. That's just not how we Dugrey's are."

"How was your trip?" He winced playfully grabbing her hand and leading her to Luke's where her mother was waiting.

"Rachel and my father were all over each other and now that I think about it I don't think they really left their hotel room. Melinda and her boyfriend were off getting drunk or something and I was left with the little kid."

"I'm sorry."

"It was pure torture. I mean the little kid Greg didn't want to do anything but watch movies all day. I wanted to thrust him into Melinda's arms and go surfing but no. I mean he's her mother's son not my brother."

"You're fine now." She patted her arm as he opened the door for her. "Thank you."

"Bible Boy you're back! Yay now Rory might actually be home for longer than 4 seconds." Tristan turned his head and looked at Rory who was blushing and looking down.

"I was with Paris and Dominic. He's just so cute that I couldn't tear myself away."

"And to think you used to say that about Bible boy." Tristan laughed and sat down next to Rory.

"Oh she does, trust me she still does." Rory excused herself to talk to Luke leaving Lorelai and Tristan alone.

"So are you all ready for New York this weekend?" Tristan nodded and pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"Who did you invite?" Tristan looked in Rory's direction who was busy chatting away with Luke.

"Sookie, Luke, Christopher, Lane, your parents, and your grandparents."

"Not your parents though right?" Lorelai merely smiled and laughed.

"No you were right they were trying to make her the perfect society girl that they never had. If they ask you, Rory and I are checking out Yale this weekend." Tristan looked up and hushed Lorelai as Rory walked up. "So Tristan did you buy me anything?" He looked at her and they burst into a fit of laughter while Rory stood there puzzled.

"Of course I bought you something." He handed them the bags that he had gotten out of the car. Lorelai tore into hers squealing at the exotic coffee and hugging Tristan. They ate and laughed sometimes making Rory blush and after lunch Lorelai went back to work and Tristan drove Rory home.

"I love you." She whispered as they embraced on the front porch.

"I love you too. Now get packing we leave for New York in 3 days." She laughed and kissed his cheek gently. "Would you like to accompany me to dinner this evening?"

"I would love too." He kissed her cheek again before he took off for home anxious for the weekend ahead of him.


	20. New York City

Rory smiled at Tristan as he pulled the car in front of the Regency hotel in New York City. She was excited beyond belief to be back in the city that she fell in love with over Spring Break. Tristan grabbed her hand and they walked to the front desk to check in. When Rory was distracted by checking out the hotel Tristan checked his pocket for the ring and let out a sigh of relief that he didn't forget it. It would have been bad if he forgot it, then this weekend would be a somewhat ruined.

Rory complained of being tired since he had gotten her up at 6 in the morning so after they were settled in their pent house that Tristan's father had so graciously arranged for him Rory was asleep on the plush king size bed. Tristan took this somewhat alone time to make sure everything was in order. He walked onto the balcony and pulled out his phone. He grabbed the little piece of paper and dialed the number glancing at Rory making sure she was still sleeping.

"Dragonfly Inn Lorelai speaking, how can I help you?"

"Lorelai its Tristan?"

"Oh hey bible boy, everything okay?"

"Yeah Rory's just taking a nap and I just wanted to make sure that everything was in order."

"Are you nervous about tonight?"

"No I just want it to be perfect for her ya know? I mean after everything we've been through and she's been through."

"I totally understand, would you like to make you feel better by reciting the plan?"

"Yes please." He replied doing his best impression of Rory making both of them laugh.

"Alright Luke and I are driving up with Sookie and Jackson and we'll meet your parents in Central Park at 7:30. Then you and Rory will stop on your lovely after dinner walk and we'll be around like in that commercial for that jeweler." Tristan ran his hand through his hair and smiled.

"That made me feel better."

"Well to add the icing to the cake she'll say yes."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked the insecurity seeping through his voice. Lorelai merely giggled into the phone.

"Bible you have a lot to learn about us Gilmore Women." She giggled again before hanging up the phone leaving Tristan to second guess everything he had planned for this weekend. He mentally went through a check list double no triple checking that everything was all set to go.

Around 2 in the afternoon Rory finally woke up grinning from ear to ear as she came up behind Tristan scarring him a little. She doubled over in laughter as he turned around trying to slow his heart down.

"That wasn't funny." Her eyes met his and she couldn't help but laugh even harder at the serious look in his eyes. He smirked before picking her up and tickling her she squirmed trying to escape his attacking but his grip only tightened. They wound up panting on the floor after his tickling assault, they laughed so hard they cried.

Finally around 4:30 Tristan told Rory to get ready for dinner and left. She sat on the bed for almost 10 minutes before her cell went off.

"Hello?"

"Dinner's at 6 and you have to be ready so get moving." She laughed at how well Tristan knew her.

"Where are you by the way?"

"I had to see a family friend before dinner, don't worry I'll be ready in time." He chuckled as he hung up. He briskly walked across the busy New York City street before jogging up the stairs of the expansive apartment building. Grinning to himself as he reached the 4th floor, he knew that inviting this person to the festivities would put the icing on the cake. It felt like he waited forever until a man answered the door somewhat glaring at Tristan for stopping by.

"Can I help you?"

"Mr. Christopher Hayden?" The older man just nodded trying to get rid of his young punk in his eyes.

"My name is Tristan Dugrey and I want to marry your daughter." Christopher Hayden looked up at the boy with shock written all over his face. He ushered the young boy in needing to sit down wait no he needed a drink first.

"You w-want to m-m-marry Rory?" He stuttered out still trying to wrap his head around the shocking news.

"Yes sir, I love your daughter very much and I thought it I would ask for your permission considering you're her father and all."

"Aren't you a little young to be thinking about marriage?"

"Just because I want to ask her sir doesn't mean we're walking down the aisle tomorrow."

"So you plan on having a long engagement?"

"Yes sir." Christopher nodded finishing off his whiskey instantly wanting another but he fought against it.

"So you came all the way to New York City to ask me for permission?"

"Not exactly."

"Please do tell." Christopher replied getting up and getting another whiskey beyond his better judgment.

"I'm spending the weekend with Rory sir; I'm proposing tonight in Central Park, everyone's going to be here."

"Define everyone." He inquired leaning against the bar.

"Lorelai, Luke, Sookie, Jackson, my parents and my grandparents."

"Why not her grandparents?" Christopher asked though he didn't know why he cared.

Tristan sighed knowing that he would have to tell him if he wanted him there. "On my 18th birthday I gave Rory a promise ring and well Mrs. Gilmore flipped out saying that we were going to run away and elope so she would have nothing to do with the wedding. Rory got upset and we tried to get them out of the picture even asking my grandfather to pay off Rory's tuition to Chilton but he wouldn't buy it saying some society crap. So I vowed to get her out of their death grip." Christopher sat flabbergasted at how cruel Lorelai's parents had become since he last saw them and instantly felt bad for not being able to help Lorelai pay for Chilton.

"Well Tristan I think that you coming here and asking for my permission is honorable and with that if you hurt her you'll die." Tristan stood and shook Christopher's hand shocking him.

"If you want to be there tonight here's where we'll be." He scribbled something down on the paper and handed to Christopher before almost running out the apartment. It was 5:25 and he had to get ready for dinner.

Promptly at 6 o'clock Tristan and Rory emerged from their hotel suite hand in hand as they made their way to dinner. Tristan was battling with the butterflies in his stomach to at least look and sound normal. He didn't need everything going down the drain now.

As they ate dinner they chatted of mindless unimportant things to fill the time. Rory was just in awe of the city at night as they walked the short distance to Central Park. Rory's little black dress was mostly covered by Tristan's suit jacket after she complained of being cold.

When they reached their destination in the middle of Central Park Tristan stopped Rory. She looked at him confused for a moment before he quickly saved the situation, "Let's sit and enjoy the park for awhile." She smiled and nodded. They sat in silence for awhile basking the true beauty of Central Park until Tristan caught Lorelai's eyes. She smiled and nodded her head at all the people here to celebrate with him.

"Rory?" She looked at him smiling the sparkle in her eye. Tristan just got down on one knee and looked up at Rory. "Rory, you know that ever since I laid eyes on you I've been crazy about you. You were the only girl that ever made me want to change who I was. You brought me and my father back together again. You truly do bring the best of me." Rory looked at him confusion and suspense shining in her blue eyes. "Mary," She chuckled a little at his accidental drop of her nickname. "Will you marry me?" He pulled the ring out of his pocket. She looked from the ring to Tristan for a mere 2 seconds which to Tristan was an eternity.

"Yes Bible Boy I'll marry you." Lorelai couldn't hold in anymore and burst out laughing. Rory looked up the source of laughter and smiled even wider. Tristan slipped the engagement ring on Rory's finger before she took off jumping into her mother's arms.

"Hey kiddo, you didn't think that I would miss this did you?"

"How'd you know?" Rory asked as all the surprise guests made their way out of their hiding places.

"Tristan planned for us to be here." Tristan smiled as Rory flung herself into his arms. Tristan noticed Christopher standing a little behind everyone smiling at Tristan and Rory.

"I think there's someone else here to congratulate us." He whispered into her ear. She turned and squealed.

"Tristan how did you.." Rory trailed off as she hugged her father.

"This young man came to me this afternoon to ask for my permission. I knew that I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see my favorite girl."

"That's my boy." Tristan's father confessed before for the first time in ages giving Tristan a hug.

"Aw Bible Boy, you did good." Lorelai joked poking Tristan in the side. As the adults complained of being tired they all headed back to the hotel congratulating the teens once more.

"I love you." Rory whispered as they embraced in the middle of Central Park dancing to no music.

"I love you too." Their eyes met and they shared a long kiss. Things were finally complete for the two; there was no need to find someone else. The only problem was how to go about getting married without Emily Gilmore having anything to do with it.

A/N: The proposal came to me after watching that commercial where the guy proposed and then her family was there I thought it was pretty sweet. But now here's the thing that you have to help me with: Do I continue with this story or start another? You decide!


	21. An Unmerry Christmas

Tristan and Rory had planned everything out. They had decided to not tell her grandmother that they were getting married until she received her invitation for the wedding. It was easy enough to hide it from her; Rory would never wear her engagement ring around her grandmother or when they were in Hartford for fear that someone would tell Emily Gilmore.

So far they had kept the secret for 6 months and it was getting harder with it nearing Christmas. It was the annual Gilmore Christmas party and Rory and Tristan were in attendance. The party at first was going great until Paris and Jamie arrived because Tristan had to tell Paris since they were so close. Paris had promised to keep her mouth shut and Tristan was beyond nervous that something was going to happen.

Of course people at Yale knew that Rory was engaged because she always wore the ring and she soon grew nervous as she saw some of her friends from Yale. They were on edge all the way through the party anxiously awaiting dinner where people wouldn't be so focused on them.

Tristan looked over at his father who was talking with Richard Gilmore. Rory squeezed his hand hoping to make him and her for that matter feel better. "Relax Tris, people are going to think something's up." Rory whispered her voice shaking a little bit.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it. All it takes is one person saying something to someone else and we're toast."

"I think we should leave so if something does happen we won't be around to hear about it."

"How are we going to get away?"

"I don't know." Dinner was announced moments later and unfortunately Rory and Tristan were seated at the same table as Richard and Emily along with Lorelai and Luke. Lorelai nudged Rory under the table, "Stop worrying." She mouthed and Rory felt somewhat better. Dinner went well until Rory noticed that people were pointing at her and whispering to each other. She hated being watched and talked about so she excused herself and walked quite fast for a Gilmore out of the room. Tristan grew worried and saw Rachel looking worried as someone leaned in and whispered something into her ear and after Rory excused herself Tristan went to see if she was okay.

When he found her she was sitting at the top of the stairs her head in her hands slightly rocking back and forth. He sighed and sat down on the step before hers looking up at her. "What's wrong?"

"They all know Tristan and its only a matter of time before she finds out. I mean it was bad enough to lie to her but to have her find out from someone who's not me or you she's going to flip a lid."

"We both agreed not to tell her until she got her invitation in the mail. You were adamant about not telling her. If you want we'll tell her right now and I'll defend you. I don't want you upset over this." Rory nodded and looked up at Tristan.

"It's a double-edged sword because if she finds out from someone else she'll be mad that we didn't tell her ourselves and if she finds out from us now she'll be mad that we didn't tell her sooner." Tristan nodded and rubbed her thigh. He hated seeing her upset over their engagement it always made him feel bad because he couldn't do anything. He wrapped his arms around her and held her on the stairs as the people downstairs gossiped about the engagement ring and Emily not knowing.

Finally after awhile Rory and Tristan returned after they decided to stick to the plan and not tell Emily. She would just try and get her hands on the wedding plans even if they weren't getting married till after their sophomore year. As dinner whined down everyone was enjoying dessert when the news finally spread to Emily. She at first laughed it off as gossip until more people told her. Now she was furious; no one kept a secret from Emily Gilmore.

"Rory I would like to speak to you in private." Emily hissed startling Rory a little bit and Lorelai instantly knew that Rory was going to get it. Emily led Rory into Richard's study and shut the door. "How could?" She asked calmly not wanting to blow up.

"How could I what?"

"How could you get engaged and then not tell me?"  
"You freaked out when Tristan gave me a promise ring. You said that I was going to run off and get married so you couldn't have anything to do with the wedding. You're still mad that mom didn't let you do anything for her wedding to Luke. I was going to tell you when I got engaged after your comments at Tristan's birthday party I couldn't. Ever since I got accepted to Chilton and we've been coming to dinner you've been trying to make me what mom wasn't. I don't want to be in your cushy little fake society." Rory looked at her grandmother trying to gauge her reaction.

"I'm sorry that I want you to have a good life. I'm sorry that I cared about you're future. I'm just sorry that I gave you everything!" Emily screamed at Rory. Lorelai was in the room in a second trying to break up the fight with Tristan right at her side.

"Mom keep your voice down everyone can hear you." Lorelai warned hoping that Emily would give up at least until everyone left.

"Don't tell me what to do Lorelai." Emily yelled looking straight at Lorelai giving her the coldest glare.

"Don't talk to mom like that when you're mad at me. She didn't do anything wrong except want me to be happy. If you love me then you'll respect my decision not to tell you. I know that I should've told you but you would've wanted us to get married right away when we want to wait."

"I wouldn't have done that!" Rory sighed knowing that she was fighting a losing battle.

"You can either accept the fact that we didn't tell you or you can lose me out of your life. I won't sit back and have everyone I love suffer your wrath because you're mad at me. You make the decision." Rory hissed. Tristan looked at her in shock; he had never seen her this mad ever. Lorelai smiled a little at Rory finally standing up to Emily.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady. I can pull the plug on Yale and you'll be forced to live like your mother going to community college and going nowhere with your life."

"Fine pull the plug! If it means getting away from you then fine." Rory stormed off the tears flowing down her face and Tristan went off after her leaving Lorelai and Emily alone.

"Don't think that if you pull the plug Rory will go nowhere with her life. She will have everything she needs to go to Yale even if I have to sell off everything I own for her to go. You just lost your granddaughter and your daughter again." Lorelai left a stunned Emily alone in the room. When Lorelai found Rory and Tristan they were at the end of the driveway and Tristan was holding Rory as she sobbed into his chest. She smiled at how great Tristan was with her. She sighed at what caused her daughter and best friend to be sad and walked up to them.

"I know you're upset but I just wanted to say that even the best laid plans backfire." Rory looked at her mother unsure what the future held for her. At least she had people who loved her.

Author's note: So that was end, I hope you enjoy it. I will be writing a sequel not sure of the Title of it yet but be on the look out for it in the next couple of days. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story.


End file.
